Wiggle Time! (1998 video)
"Wiggle Time (re-recording)" is a re-recording of Wiggle Time. It was the first video to be re-shot. They have done a few re-recording songs on the video. See the song list to see which songs weren't re-recorded. The video was re-released in 2011 in US and Canada by NCircle Entertainment. Song List #Get Ready to Wiggle #Here Comes A Bear* #Captain Feathersword* #Uncle Noah's Ark* #Ponies* #Dorothy the Dinosaur #Whenever I Hear This Music #Henry the Octopus #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #I Love it When it Rains* #Quack Quack #Marching Along #Dorothy's Birthday Party LIVE From The Wiggles Big Show #Wave to Wags #Five Little Ducks #Wiggly Medley Songs marked * weren't re-recorded. However the setting is different, and The Wiggles clothes are updated. Plot A clock is shown infront like the Lyrick Studios' Trailers until it rings until the video title shows. Greg, Murray and Anthony, introduce themselves except for Jeff because he is fallen asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says "Are you awake now, Jeff?" and he said yes. and now it's time to Wiggle! Let's all wiggle, everybody! *'Song 1': Get Ready to Wiggle Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. At the end of the song let's all give a growl like a scary bear. *'Song 2 ': Here Comes a Bear* Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells Captain Feathersword, "No more tickling," but Captain Feathersword tickles Greg with his feathersword again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain Feathersword no more tickling, and Captain Feathersword says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain Feathersword says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." *'Song 3': Captain Feathersword* Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago who was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an Noah's Ark. Murray then does the animal noies which are the duck, cow, roster, cat, goat and the donkey (But not the pig). And so he askes everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. *'Song 4': Uncle Noah's Ark* Jeff is painting something that he saw on Farmer Brown's farm. He takes the picture and shows it. It's a pony. *'Song 5': Ponies* Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's green, she's got yellow spots, she wears a large floppy hat, but best of all, she loves to eat roses. Dorothy also loves to sing, she goes "Romp Bomp a Chomp." Anthony opens and closes his hands. "Can you sing it with us? Let's try. Romp bomp a chomp." Here's the song about the first time they met Dorothy the Dinosaur. *'Song 6': Dorothy the Dinosaur *'Song 7': Whenever I Hear This Music Jeff is being a octopus with another blue-violet shirt over him. He asks if you know what he is and he is an octopus. And then he tells thats its just him. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a octopus who is Henry the Octopus. *'Song 8': Henry the Octopus The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic and Greg says that they know a song about teddy bears and say if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. *'Song 9': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Magic Greg Magic Greg has a hat and a cape. He puts away his magic wand. Greg has a picture book, but as he flips through the pages, there aren't any pictures. Let's take another look just to make sure. He flips through them again, but no pictures. He asks if you could help him do some magic to put some pictures in there? Great. Everyone get out their magic pencils in their pocket, and draw some pictures in the air for him. Then throw the pictures in the coloring book. He flips through the book and now there are a bunch of drawings. Wow! Well done! Now let's put some color in those pictures. Rub some color from your clothes and then throw them at the book. Take a look now. Greg flips through the book but there's no color. Greg ponders and then realizes he forgot to use his magic wand, which he pulls out. How silly. Let's try one more time. Greg has the audience rub the color on their clothes and throw the color at the book. Greg waves the wand, and at the count of 3, says "Abracadabra." He then flips through the book and there is color on the drawings. Fantastic. Now give yourselves a really big clap. Well done. Jeff is with Emma and Jessie and paint by using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper and says that it looks like rain. *'Song 11': I Love it When it Rains* Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who says "Ahoy there, me hearties" while swinging his feathersword but it flies in the air and lands on the ground. He tries again but the same thing happens. On the third try the sword hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. They ask Captain if he's alright, and Captain replies he's a bit quackers. Anthony and Greg imitate him saying "quack quack". Captain asks what about "cock-a-doodle-doo." They can do that too. Now we can all quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. *'Song 12': Quack Quack Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! *'Song 13': Marching Along The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy but with different lyrics. *'Song 14': Dorothy's Birthday Party The credits come up with dancing clips from the video and background music of "Henry's Dance". Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice Mic Conway - Wags the Dog's voice Jeff Fatt - Henry the Octopus's voice Also Featuring *Paul Field as Dog Catcher and Father Duck *Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples Dancing Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Joseph Field *Clare Field *Sian Ryan *Emma Ryan The Young Children *Dominic Field *Ceili Moore *Tara Fitzgerald *Josephine Perez *Thomas Halloway *Sophie Holloway *Christopher Powell *Ned Pike *Freya Pike Release Dates Australia - February 2, 1998 (VHS) United States - August 1, 2000 (VHS and DVD) United Kingdom - June 20, 1999 (VHS) Gallery See here Promo Pictures Slideshow Dorothyin1998.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DVD and VHS Gallery WiggleTime1998BackCover.jpg|Back cover WiggleTime1998FullCover.JPG|Full cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|Full Cover of Double Feature w/Yummy Yummy YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDInsideCover.jpg|Double Feature Inside Cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDDisc.jpg|Double Feature Disc WiggleTime-USAFullVHSCover.jpg|US VHS cover (original) WiggleTimeUSAVHS.jpg|US VHS WiggleTimeUSAVHSFrontCover.jpg|US VHS cover (HiT re-release) WiggleTimeUSAVHSBackCover.jpg|US VHS back cover (HiT re-release) WiggleTimeUSADVDFullCover.jpg|Full US DVD Cover WiggleTimeUSADVD.jpg|US Disc WiggleTime!-UKCover.JPG|UK VHS Cover WigglesUK2.jpg|UK VHS Back Cover 0 (34).jpg|UK Double feature w/Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie DVD Cover 0 (36).jpg|Wiggle Time 2007 Warner Home Video re-release DVD Cover 0 (31).jpg|Wiggle Time 2011 NCircle re-release DVD Cover WiggleTime-UnreleasednCircleCover.jpg|Original/Unreleased nCircle re-release cover US DVD Menu Gallery See here Similarities to 1993 version *Get Ready To Wiggle, Here Comes a Bear, Captain Feathersword, and Uncle Noah's Ark are the first four songs played. *Jeff is sleeping in the very beginning having to be woken up before singing "Get Ready To Wiggle". *Greg Introduces "Here Comes A Bear" *The Wiggles are tickled by Captain Feathersword after "Here Comes A Bear". They say ahoy there to the Captain. Greg tries to talk and is tickled by Captain. He asks if he tickled him and Captain lies and when Greg asks everyone else, they reply "Yes". Then Greg tells Captain to stop it. Greg speaks and is interrupted by Captain's tickle. The pattern happens one more time. *Murray introduces "Uncle Noah's Ark" and act out the animals. He says it was noisy on the ark, but still lots of fun. He then invites the audience to come onto Uncle Noah's Ark. *A dog catcher and a police officer are seen separately during their own verses with no one else tagging along with them *Greg has the same magic coloring book from half a decade ago. See the Magic Skit part of the plot and that is what happened in the original 1993 version. *The Prologue for "I Love it When it rains" has a wiggle introducing it while painting using droppers with other kids. The wiggle notices it looks like rain. The camera zooms in to shows the drops falling out of the droppers, but the zooming in is cut out. *There is no intro for "Whenever I hear this music" *The Wiggles and some kids march along to Dorothy's Birthday party and pause on their way so the wiggle in the front of the line explains where they're marching to. The wiggle in the front is also singing. *"Dorothy's Birthday Party" is the last song performed in the video. Trivia *Some people in the United States, United Kingdom, Canada or any other country than Australia think that this is the only version of this video, due to this being the only version released outside of Australia. *This video "Wiggle Time" and "Yummy Yummy" were re-filmed at the same time after the TV Series because of a blue sky backdrop. *The re-recorded verses for "Whenever I Hear This Music" are switched around. *"Quack, Quack" finally gets its music video debut. *And now, from this video onwards, Captain Feathersword is now wearing black pants with silver lines between instead of dark blue jeans with light blue lines between because they're the same ones as the Wiggles' pairs. *Jeff's keyboard is seen in the prologue for "Quack, Quack" because Jeff is nowhere to be seen, not even Murray with the yellow Takamine acoustic guitar. *As mentioned above, the remake also features three concert songs: Wave To Wags, Five Little Ducks, and Wiggly Medley. *The live songs were shot in Wigglemania Live in Concert in 1998. *In one shot of Dorothy's Birthday Party, you can see part of the set. *For an unknown reason The Wiggles don't say goodbye at the end. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:1998 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:1998 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Same Set Videos